


Report In

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yakuza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Kakashi returns from a mission and reports to his boss.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Report In

**Author's Note:**

> Yakuza AU with Boss Obito and Right Hand Man/Second in Command Kakashi

Obito reads through the scroll in front of him, one of his informants confirming his suspicions of movement in the east.

A knock interrupts him “Come in” his eye glances up as he puts the brush back into its holder. Kakashi strides in, closing the door as he does. Obito sits up straighter and leans back in his chair, eyeing the suit hugging Kakashi’s fit form.

Kakashi drops a scroll in front of him “He’s dead” his voice slightly muffled by his mask.

“Who else was there?”

“Four guards outside, five guards inside. All dead too”

Obito nods and opens the scroll. He quickly scans through the report, mentally noting anything important.

He stands and calls out “Rin”

The door opens and she appears “Yes?”

“Go home, tell the others to as well”

She spares a quick glance to Kakashi, who nods a greeting at her, before she looks back to Obito “Got it” she shuts the door.

Obito walks around the desk, to the door and locks it.

He turns sharply and strides over to Kakashi. Obito pushes Kakashi against the wooden desk, pulls down Kakashi’s mask and seals his mouth over his.

Kakashi steadies himself against the desk by leaning on his arms. He gives back to Obito’s forceful kiss as much as he can. Obito pushes his tongue into his mouth, swiping against his teeth quickly before battling with Kakashi’s tongue. Kakashi feels overwhelmed and begins feeling light headed. Obito leans into him more and Kakashi feels like he’s going to fall onto the desk.

When he feels like he might pass out Obito pulls back, only a breath separating them “I missed you”

Kakashi’s harsh breathing fans Obito’s face, he breaths in deeply once more before grabbing Obito’s face, kissing him fiercely.

Obito reciprocates with passion.Obito pulls off Kakashi’s vest before ripping off his shirt. Obito’s left hand holds Kakashi’s bare waist as the other grips his thigh. Obito pulls up his leg and pushes him flat onto the desk. Kakashi pulls back with a moan as their dicks brush.Obito pulls back to admire the site of Kakashi’s disheveled appearance. His red face, his heaving chest.

Obito places his hand at Kakashi’s collar bone then runs his hand down the middle of his chest slowly. Kakashi shivers from the cold touch, moaning lowly, trying not to arch away.

“You didn’t get hurt?” Obito mutters quietly.

It takes a second for Kakashi to register that Obito said something. He thinks back to the mission, willing his mind to not stray to Obito’s hand “No” he moans.

Obito hand stops at the hemline to his pants, traces along the top to Kakashi’s hip. His hand glides back up his side. He notices a slight discoloration.This time Kakashi couldn’t stop his reflexive arch away from the touch “Obi-Obito” he shivers “Don-t do-that”

Obito stares at the spot, glances to Kakashi’s face before swiftly turning him over.

“Gah!” Kakashi gives a surprised gasp at the sudden movement.

Obito inspects his back quickly, noting nothing. He leans down and whispers against Kakashi’s ear “Good, you weren’t harmed. But” he drags the note out, letting his breath run through Kakashi’s ear “What happened to your hip?” He fingers trace down his side, stopping at Kakashi’s hip.

Kakashi moans low at this, shivering at the voice in his ear. He registers that Obito said something, but the fingers distract him from answering.

Obito takes his ear lobe into his mouth, gently he bites before pulling it “I asked you a question”

Kakashi grips the edge of the desk. He pants out “Y-you”

“Me?” A bite to his ear.

Kakashi’s hands tighten on the desk, nails threatening to scar the wood. He grits out “You-bit me!” He rushes out the last bit in one breath.

Obito bites the skin underneath his ear “Yes, because you were being disobedient” His teeth scrape the area he just bit, causing Kakashi to tremble.

Kakashi bites his lip to suppress his low groan. Obito moves down to his neck, lightly nipping it and scrapping his teeth across the surface. He notices Kakashi keeping quiet. He bites the junction where his neck and shoulder meet hard enough to draw blood.

Kakashi throws his head back, moaning loudly “AHHH!” Obito pulls back, licking his lips, tasting iron. Kakashi turns his head so he could see Obito, his eye glazed over “What” he huffs “Was that for?”

Obito’s thumb presses into the wound, causing Kakashi to hiss from the sting. Obito growls into his ear “For keeping quiet” he leans closer “I want to hear you”

Kakashi’s eye track Obito as he leans over him to the draws of his desk. He rifles through one until he pulls out a jar. Kakashi watches him put it down beside his hip, before Obito pulls his pants down in one quick motion.

Obito takes the jar and uncaps it, the smell of fresh flowers filling the cool air. Obito coats two fingers in the liquid before lowering them to Kakashi’s opening. He inserts one quickly, Kakashi’s hips jerking into the desk from the sudden intrusion. He moans softly "Ahhhh"

Obito places one hand on the small of his back, then applies pressure to keep him still as he pushes in a second finger along the first. Kakashi moans loudly, the stretch too much.

Obito leans down to whisper “Relax”

Kakashi’s head thumps down onto the desk, his grip increasing on the edge as he wills his body to relax. Obito angles his fingers this way and that, changing the direction when he thrusts back in until Kakashi moans loudly, his head thrown back and almost hitting him.

“There we go” Obito says right into his ear, before nipping at his neck again. He continues to thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring inside to stretch him as much as he can.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Obito asks into his left ear.

Kakashi can’t see him from this angle, but nods anyway. He feels Obito pull his fingers out slowly. He turns, seeing Obito take off his own shirt and pants, admiring him as much as he can in his hazy state. Obito catches his eye and smirks, before grabbing the jar again. He uncaps it before tipping a decent amount onto his hand. He coats his dick in the substance in a few quick strokes. He holds Kakashi’s hip with one hand, the other guiding his dick to his entrance. Without further preamble he pushes in. Kakashi tenses up on reflex, but Obito continues in until his hips meet Kakashi’s.

He pulls out, then thrusts back in shallowly. He leans down, one hand flat on the desk and the other goes around Kakashi to grip his neglected dick.Kakashi’s hips jerk at this motion, caught between the two points of pleasure. He feels the pleasure mounting more as Obito continues to stroke him, and Obito feels his channel relax more. He thrusts deeper, harder, the grip on Kakashi's hip hard enough to bruise.

He changes his angle slightly, searching for-

“AHHH!” Kakashi throws his head back, one hand leaving the desk’s edge to grip Obito’s hair “Th-there” he whispers through his moans. Obito’s hand tighten on Kakashi’s dick as his hips aim for that spot inside Kakashi.

Kakashi feels his insides coil tighter as he reaches his finish, he can see the edge, can feel himself getting closer and closer, he just needs - “AH!” he moans loudly as Obito bites the junction of neck and shoulder. Kakashi's vision goes white as feels himself spill all over the desk.

Obito flips him over quickly onto his back. He lifts one leg onto his shoulder and leaves the other one hanging. He quickly pistons his hips in and out of Kakashi, his tight channel making the pleasurable feeling overwhelming.Kakashi reaches behind himself with one hand to grip the edge of the desk, arching his back from the over sensitivity. His free hand reaches out blindly, touching Obito’s side as he moans out brokenly “Ob-obito” the feeling is too much from his first orgasm, but Obito’s pace doesn’t relent.

Obito leans closer, changing the angle of his thrust, driving harder and deeper. The feeling coiling inside Obito and pulling him closer to the edge. Obito groans loudly as he spills inside Kakashi, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Both men heave heavily to catch their breaths, the hand resting on Obito’s side weakly moves up to hold his shoulder, the other letting go of the desk to lay limply above his head. When Obito feels his breathing even out he pulls out of Kakashi and helps him into a sitting position. He looks into Kakashi’s sleepy eyes. He whispers “Lets clean up and go home”


End file.
